As Long AS You're Happy
by emilynh2000
Summary: NALLEN FLUFF. an alternate ending to the episode 'War Cries'. so i was mad at the writers and prouducers and writers of NCIS:LA because we had a little nallen moment and then callen gets set up on a date and actually enjoys it! argh so frustrating.


A/N this is an alternate ending to the episode "War Cries". So if you saw it and your a Nallen shipper you probably made a big deal about the little moment Callen and Nell had when Nell was attacked and then the writers think it ok to have G go and hit it off with some other chick. I don't know about you but to me that's just NOT RIGHT! ok rant over now to this one shot of nallen fluff for those of you(including myself) that got really really really really really mad at the writers and producers (rant officially over)

P.S. i have also posted this story on Wattpad so if you prefer that website its on there under the same name. hope you enjoy.

Disclamer: i do not and nor shall i ever own NCIS or NCIS:LA. if i did callen and Nell would proably be married by now.

Callen followed the waitress as she lead him to Sam and Michelle's table.

"Here is your table sir," the waitress said

"This isn't the right table," Callen said. There was no Sam, no Michelle, just a woman with dark auburn hair that was curled.

"This is the table for Hanna. there is no mistake," the waitress replied. The woman turned around, hearing the conversation and recognizing the voice behind her.

"Callen give the poor woman a break and sit down," the woman said

"Nell?" Callen said "what are you doing here?" Callen sat down

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing," Nell smirked. Callen smiled back. He noticed that the cut she had gotten earlier that day was hardly noticeable probably due to make up.

"Excuse me," the waitress said "but could I get you something to drink?"

"Umm, I'll have a vodka martini please," Callen said

"Ok it'll be here in a couple minutes," the waitress said walking away

"So where are Sam and Michelle?" Callen asked

"They texted right before you got here saying they were having car troubles,"  
Nell said. Her phone went off. Nell Checked it "they're not coming,"

"Why am I not surprised?" Callen said smirking. Nell gave him a a look that said ''what are you taking about?' "Let me put it this way. I don't think Sam or Michel ever planned on showing up,"

Realization came to Nell, along with a small blush that didn't go unnoticed by Callen. "We've been set up," Nell said bluntly "but why?" ok so maybe Nell knew that Sam was always trying to convince Callen to find a nice girl and settle down, but it wasn't just her the entire office knew that.

"I guess Sam thinks we'd make a great couple, either him or Michelle," Callen said leaning back in his chair. The waitress brought him his drink and Callen thanked her. Nell had managed to become less pink by the time Callen was done thanking the waitress.

"Apparently he's hasn't heard of the unwritten rule about co-workers dating," Nell said embarrassed they were even having this conversation.

"But it's not unwritten," Callen said. Nell gave him another strange look. "You know agent Gibbs who works in the D.C. office," Nell nodded "he has a rule about it, rule 12. Probably the most remembered rule of all, never date a co-worker," Callen said, "but I say that if you want to then go for it. you know as long as your happy. Just keep it out if the office,"

Callen decided to say the last part because he couldn't deny the fact that he might have feelings toward the analyst that weren't just co-working feelings. He was terrified when he saw what was happening on the tv screen, when he and Sam rushed into the boat house. A different kind of terrified then a co-worker should feel.

"I'm sure Kensi and Deeks will be glad to hear that," Nell said smiling. Callen laughed a little.

"So how's your head feeling?" Callen asked in a more serious tone.

"Fine, I have a little head ache but other than that I'm fine," Nell said.

"Good, I guess that training payed off. You really beat him up," Callen said

"Well that rule you taught me,"

"Rule 9?"

"Yep, I suppose that's Gibbs's too. it comes in handy," Nell smiled

"Yes, it does, I'd be lying if I said it didn't save my life a couple of times," Callen said

Nell would be lying if she said she didn't have a crush on the senior agent. Yes, she just said crush. How pre-teenish does that sound. Why did Sam and Michelle have to do this? yes, she was enjoying herself, but, she had almost gotten over her crush, at least that's what she thought. When she woke up from passing out for a couple of seconds. She saw him, with worry in his eyes and then Bam! she was falling for Mr. pretty-blue-eyes-senior-agent-in-charge again.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked

"What do you say Nell? you wanna stay and have dinner?" Callen asked. The waitress look almost confused at the question.

"Sure why not," Nell said "but I'm going to need a couple of minutes to look at the menu," Nell said

"Take your time," the waitress smiled and walked away.

"I was afraid you were going to say no and I would have gotten all dressed up for nothing," Callen said smiling

"Well then I would have gotten all dress up for nothing too," Nell replied

"You look nice, Callen said making Nell blush

"You don't look half bad yourself," Nell replied, "you actually clean up rather nicely,"

"Thanks, it's Hetty's," Callen said.

The two ordered their food and had nice conversation through the entire night. Nell talked about her family back home while Callen listened intently.

The way her eyes lit up when she talked about her nieces and nephews. Was some thing Callen loved. Nell had a certain innocents to her. Even with everything she's seen in ops and the occasional case she has to go into the field for.

At about 11 the to had been sitting at the table for 2 1/2 hours and were still talking and laughing a bit. They were pretty much the only people in the restaurant. The waitress brought the bill and said they would be closing soon.

"What was the totall of my food?" Nell asked. Grabbing her purse.

"Nothing," Callen replied "I'm paying."

"Not for mine you're not," Nell replied

"To late," Callen replied handing the bill folder to the waitress

"I'm paying you back," Nell said.

"No you're not. Now c'mon, I'll walk you out to your car," Callen said. The two walked out to the parking lot, to Nell's car.

"Please let me pay you back," Nell said once they had reached her car.

"Fine," Callen said. Nell went to get her wallet of of her purse. Callen stopped her and she gave him a confused look. "Not like that,'

"Then how and I supposed to pay you?" Nell asked confused.

"Let me take you some where tomorrow night. Do you like roller skating?"

"Yes, but Callen how am I supposed to repay you if your taking me roller skating?" Nell asked. Her breath caught in her throat. Callen was standing right I front of her while she was up against her car. This would defiantly be called red light behavior if the lady that did the work place harassment seminars for NCIS had a say so.

"Because I get to spend time with you," callen said as he brushed a loose curl behind Nell's ear "I like your hair curled," he whispered. They looked onto each other's eyes. Callen looked at Nell's lips. He decided it was now or never. He lent down and placed a soft gentle kiss on Nell's lips. It didn't last long but it was long enough to have Nell dumbstruck.

"Did that just happen?" Nell asked in a whisper, still looking Callen in the eye. Callen didn't get a chance to answer because Nell leaned up and kissed him this time. Her arms went around his neck and one of his arms went around her waist and the other one went into her hair. The kiss lasted until they needed to breath but after they Pulled apart their arms didn't move.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow About an hour an a half after we get off work. Is that ok?" Callen asked.

"Perfect," Nell replied. Callen opened the door for her. She got in started the car and rolled down to window. "I'll see you tomorrow, G," she said with a smile. Nell pulled out of the parking lot. Callen walked to his car on the other side of the parking lot. That was either the smartest or the dumbest thing he ever did but he didn't really care at the moment.

The next day at work Callen walked in a little later than usual.

"There you are Callen," Kensi said

"Your late G," Sam said

"Bye five minutes," Callen deafened. "I'm going down to the firing range." Callen walked away

"So, how'd it go last night?" Sam asked after Callen had gone through an entire magazine.

"You set me up," Callen turned towards him.

"It was for your own good G. You've been pretty much staring at her for the past couple of months," Sam said. Callen gave him the look. " You going out again right?"

"We're going roller skating tonight," G said.

"You! you are going to roller skate," Sam said in disbelief. "I'd love to see that,"

"I used to quite good a roller skating. Thank you very much,"

"Keep telling yourself that," Sam said walking out shaking his head.

The rest of the day was spent doing paperwork. Nell and Callen tried to stay as far away from each other and with as little contact as possible with out raising suspicion. When Callen picked up Nell at her apartment. It was almost a shock to see her in jeans. She rarely wore them. They exchanged greetings and were on their way to the rink.

They had done a couple of rounds around the rink when they saw Hetty standing on the side of it.

"How long do you think she's known?" Nell asked

"Probably before we even knew," Callen replied. The couple skated over to Hetty.

"Mr. Callen and miss Jones," Hetty greeted. "Keep this out of the work place and every think will be fine by me," the small lady said "now go have fun and enjoy your date," Hetty said walking away. Callen and Nell laughed.  
They did know how she knew but they didn't care.

"So are you sure you want to do this?" Callen asked referring to the relationship. "Ive never been very good a relationships but I'm willing to give it a try,"

"Remember what you said last night when we were talking about co-workers and dating? what did you say?" Nell asked.

"As long as your happy?" Callen asked

"Well I'm happy," Nell said.

They didn't know how this was going to turn out but again, they didn't care. All that mattered was that they were together and that they were happy.

A/n so this was my first one shot. I needed a happier ending to that episode even though it wasn't sad but for is nallen people it was maddening! so I fixed it.

Lots of love, Emily

P. s. GO NALLEN!


End file.
